


I Remember You

by Chillyrose, Vhigh5



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance, Will update later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillyrose/pseuds/Chillyrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhigh5/pseuds/Vhigh5
Summary: After being thrown around in her secluded clan, Adelaide "Heidi" Lavellan is led through events that lead her into a world of destruction, loss and most importantly, love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First Dragon Age Inquisition story... and one I'm more than determined to get going!

Everything curved and wavered around her. The nightmare they all faced froze and stared at them but it began to decompose and fade into the ground. With one final blast from Dorian, the creature erupted into flames and the force pushed them all back. The lightness returned to her step as she picked herself off the ground and moved to approach her friend. Everything slowed down and sped up all at once. The ground and world around them shook but that did not distract Heidi from her end goal. Lying on the ground, lifeless and not breathing, was Cole. Her world began crashing around her, everything blurred and that’s when a distant scream turned into a near hiss. Another beast began crawling towards the group of them and blocked their only means of escape. Someone tried to pull her away but she couldn’t just leave him there. Not like this. Heidi pressed herself against his body and waited for any sign, any movement or protest but the creature above them began to close in and Heidi was lost.


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening the Inquisition and becoming the one key to stop the threat at hand. Heidi feels the pressure and decides to take herself out of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP. I'm sorry Rachel. I'm trying....

Pounding and warmth woke Heidi from her nightmare. She blinked her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light surrounding the room. As she sat up, she noticed her sweat was holding her clothes tighter to her body. She brought her legs up and began to turn to stand when she noticed someone enter the room. For a moment, the other elf did not realize she was awake until Heidi cleared her throat and got their attention. They dropped what they were doing and fell to their knees,

“Oh. Please, I beg your forgiveness.”

 

Heidi felt awkward and stepped towards the girl,

 

“It’s really alright. You didn’t wake me if that’s wh-”

 

The elf bounced up and began tripping towards the door,

 

“Lady Pentaghast said right away. I must tell her.”

 

She rushed out of the room without another word, leaving Heidi feeling confused. Finding more of her clothing and wraps for her legs and feet near a corner table, she strapped them on, armed herself with her staff and made her way into the chilling outdoors. As she closed the door and went to continue walking, she was halted by all of the eyes, staring her way.

 

“Uh, hi.”

 

Everyone began to salute and stare, amazed or frightened by the woman before them. They began to part the path for her as she approached and tried to smile toward them all, nodding and giving them a greeting of morning, though, she was not sure morning was appropriate as the sun no longer hung in the sky. Every person whispered, creating a hum in the air, which Heidi wanted nothing more then to escape. As she approached Haven’s Chantry, she pushed herself past the doors and could hear arguing coming from within the War Room. Heidi held her staff close, paused in front of the door and pushed forwards. Immediately, the guards followed her in and the Chancellor barked at her,

 

“Chain her! I want her ready to travel to the capital for trial.”

 

Cassandra sighed as the guards waited her order, “Disregard that and leave us.”

 

They nodded and did as told. The Chancellor grinded his teeth and glared at Heidi,

 

“You’re walking a thin line, Seeker.”

 

Cassandra ignored the comment, “The breach may be stable but it is still a threat. This, we must not ignore.”

 

Heidi shifted on her feet and stepped closer to the group,

 

“I’m sorry. I did all I could to help.”

 

The Chancellor huffed, “Help? You were involved in the first place! Helping the threat is more like it.”

 

Cassandra cut him off, “Chancellor, we know what we saw. She was there with the Divine but she was not the cause of this. Someone else was.”

 

“I’ll leave that to the new Divine to judge.”

 

Heidi had almost forgotten the events with the Divine. Her heart dropped as she looked to Cassandra,

 

“I-I didn’t realize what was happening. I’m sorry, Cassandra.”

 

“That can be discussed later. We must focus on the threat at hand.”

 

Another woman approached from behind Cassandra,

 

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Our foe may have died in the fires and others remain.”

 

She approached the Chancellor and stared deeply, “Anyone could be apart of this.”

 

He scuffed, “So I’m a suspect? And not the prisoner?”

 

“We all saw the truth Chancellor. Anyone could be a suspect.”

 

“This is preposterous!”

 

Cassandra slammed a book on the table, “ENOUGH!”

 

Heidi nearly jumped in her skin as she looked down at the book as it gleamed from the near firelight. The symbol on the book looked familiar but she couldn’t quite place it. The eye gleamed at her and she only grew more anxious at the whole scene. Cassandra looked towards Heidi,

 

“The Maker has sent her at our darkest hour. That mark on her hand is all we have at stopping these rifts. The Divine wanted us to come together to fight the many evils in the world and we shall. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

 

The Chancellor couldn’t hold back his eyes from rolling. Heidi tried not to stare but couldn’t help to think he may have been involved. Not having memories bugged Heidi and she felt there was something important she needed to say but she had all but lost her thoughts. When the Chancellor finally gave up the battle, he walked to the exit,

 

“On your head be it, Seeker.”

 

Heidi was left alone with Cassandra and,

 

“Leliana. You’ve met before in different circumstances.”

 

Heidi smirked and nodded towards her, “A pleasure.”

 

Leliana nodded and began pacing the room,

 

“A new inquisition. Will it work?”

 

Cassandra crossed her arms and stared at the two of them,

 

“It’s all we have left. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers and now, no Chantry support. But we have no choice. We must act now, with you at our side.”

 

They looked to Heidi and she wished she could hide. The last twenty-four hours made no sense to Heidi and now she was being dragged into a battle, one she was terrified to enter but knew she was part of figuring it all out. Heidi sighed and nodded,

 

“We’ll see how this goes.”

 

Leliana smiled, “Then so it shall be. I’ll gather my troops. Cullen will ready the soldiers. Cassandra, you ready our lead.”

 

Leliana was quick on her feet and out the door before Heidi could blink. Cassandra turned toward her and put out her arm,

 

“Will you help us?”

 

Heidi looked down and hesitated before grabbing her hand. This was the beginning of the Inquisition and Heidi was right in the middle of it.

 

She watched as the Inquisition gathered, formed and took hold of Haven. The exchanges, knowledge and wonder that brought the name forward, turned people pale. An inquisition was only formed in desperate measures and if this was that instance, part of Heidi was frightened that she would lose. Everything was overwhelming for Heidi and she needed to get her mind cleared for a moment. She grabbed her staff and headed into the cold, a climate she enjoyed more than others and travelled towards one of the gates. She sat on the edge and looked towards the view of the camp. Everyone was training and gathering what they could. A few were arguing but there was no means of stopping some bickering.

 

As she sat on the edge, she closed her eyes and began humming an old Elven song her mother would sing to her when she couldn’t sleep. She felt the fade within her hand and gently moved her body side to side. Carefully, she opened her eyes and started creating frost at the tips of her fingers and then turn burst of ice into the ground below her. She smiled and hummed to herself as she succeeded.

 

“You have a beautiful voice.”

 

Heidi jumped, stood and aimed her staff at the intruder. He had his arms up, defending himself. She took a breath and lowered her staff,

 

“Solas. What-why are you here?”

 

He smirked and avoided her eyes for a moment, “I came to see how you were doing. Is it wrong to wonder after being hurried into a situation?”

 

Heidi felt a bit of comfort in those words and felt a bit of weight leave her shoulders.

 

“Not wrong. I just needed some air.”

 

He nodded and stepped closer to her, “Plenty to go around. It’s dangerous for you to be on your own.”

She stepped back, “I prefer to be alone. Helps clear my mind.”

 

“Mind if I keep you company? I saw you were practicing. Maybe I could help?”

 

Heidi’s ears perked up and finally settled into a smile, “There is actually something you could help me with. Fire? I can never seem to master it fully.”

 

Solas chuckled to himself and had Heidi stand next to him. For a moment, Heidi was lost in the world, forgetting about the oncoming storm.

 

But that would end all too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER/WORLD DEVELOPMENT WOOOOO... I swear It'll pick up :P


	3. Herald of Andraste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition attempts to gather forces, which has it's own challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE Development but look at that! Moving the story along :D

Walking back to the Chantry made Heidi’s chest feel heavy. It was a building of worship, something that the citizens of Haven had clearly known and looked up to. It was something they took hold of and made it a mark or beginning of war. It was the headquarters for the Inquisition. At the entrance, Cassandra awaited her and led her inside. They were silent as they approach the door where Cassandra paused,

 

“The mark. Does it trouble you?”

 

Heidi moved her hand up and examined it. There was a small scar right in the middle of her hand. She had felt it sting and burn when near a fade rift but in that moment,

 

“More so confused about what it is.”

 

“The sooner we find the person responsible, the sooner we’ll figure that out. All we know is the same power used to open the Breach is the same thing that sticks to you. That’s not easy to come by. But we have a plan.”

 

Heidi hummed to herself, “And that’s why you're bringing me here?”

 

Cassandra nodded and opened the door into to the War Room where two others joined Leliana. Cassandra closed the door and approached the other side where the others stood,

 

“Lavellan, let me introduce you to Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and chief diplomat.”

 

Josephine smiled towards Heidi, “Andaran atish’an.”

 

Heidi smirked, “You speak Elven?”

 

Josephine frowned, “Unfortunately, that’s about the extent of it.”

 

“And may I present Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition Forces.”

 

Cullen nodded towards Heidi, “We lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear we may lose more before this is all over.”

 

Heidi crossed her arms and avoided his eyes, “Hopefully that’s not the case.”

 

Cassandra broke through, “And it soon won’t be. As I said, the power from the Breach is within you. You closed it but only for a moment. It’s still a danger. We need to close it for good and that will take an immense amount of power.”

 

Leliana continued, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

 

Cullen laughed with disgust, “I disagree. The Templars can and will serve just as well.”

 

Cassandra shook her head, “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-”

 

“Will be a disaster. The Templar’s could suppress the Breach, weaken it even and I know for a fact they can do it because I used to be one.”

 

Heidi’s ears perked up and felt herself cringe. She immediately took a stand,

 

“In case you forgot, I’m a Mage. With Solas, we could convince the other Mages to help us out.”

 

Josephine cleared her throat and made her soft voice heard,

 

“However, either have yet to speak to us. Let alone meet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you, specifically.”

 

They all gawked at Heidi. She shifted her feet and rolled her eyes,

 

“And is that because I’m an Elf?”

 

“Well, the fact you’re an Elf raises questions but that doesn’t stop the others speaking what they feel you are. The Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry.”

 

Heidi felt it a bit of an insult that humans would pressure Andraste onto her. Andraste was a bit extreme, but even Heidi didn't know the truth. What if they were right? What if she was Andraste’s chose one? She shook her head and focused back to the table. Heidi couldn’t help but laugh to herself,

 

“The Herald of Andraste?”

 

“Regardless of the title, it limits us. Forget about approaching either parties.”

 

“They aren’t even a little bit concerned about the Breach?”

 

Cullen sighed, “They know it’s a threat. But they don’t believe _we_ can stop it.”

 

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

 

Leliana pointed down on the table where a map of Ferelden and Orlais stood. To the far right stood a small figure,

 

“We travel here. Mother Giselle. She’s a cleric but someone of great influence. And the more influence the Inquisition pulls in, the better we have of gathering forces to stop the Breach and whatever else created it.”

 

Josephine spoke up, “We shall extend our reach beyond the valley, and you are better suited than anyone here to recruit them.”

 

Heidi went wide eyed, "Why me?"

 

Cassandra chuckled, "You are new. You are not known and you are one of them. People will look up to you. They may see you as just a Mage, but inner voices will grow and confidence will convince otherwise."

 

Overwhelmed but not seeing any way out, Heidi nodded and agreed. With that, the group of them packed up and began the journey to the Hitherlands. Heidi was reintroduced to Varric, someone she felt more comfortable around compared to the others. Solas had been the only other Mage and Elf around, but even she felt disconnected with him. Varric kept joking around with her and left the mood feeling a little less stressful than it actually was. The toughest thing Heidi had to face was the Templars. She felt uncomfortable around any Templar for that matter. She was a Mage and for years, Templars and Mages had been at war. The only reason she was at the Temple in the first place was because of a Templar. Heidi wasn’t entirely sure if she should feel thankful or add on to her list of reasons why she did not trust them.

 

As their days had turned to nights and Mother Giselle informed them of help that was needed, she helped lead them into the direction of the Templars. Heidi shuddered at the thought of having to confront them, but that didn’t stop Cullen from defending them,

 

“They are, first and foremost, Soldiers.”

 

Heidi couldn’t keep her mouth shut, “Soldiers who would do anything to strangle a mage.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Cassandra stepped in, “That’s enough. We are not here to argue our differences.”

 

Cullen went to say something more but Varric purposely bumped into him and knocked him out of his train of thought. Heidi stomped off and kept enough space for five people and stayed furthest away from Cullen. She knew he had good intentions, she knew he wanted to be safe as did everyone else, but Templar’s were not the way to go and she was more upset about being forced into finding them regardless of how she felt. Cassandra came by Heidi’s side and whispered,

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Heidi bit her lip and shook her head, “No. Templar’s are here to hurt Mages. To cage us. And all we want is to be free and accepted by others. Is that so hard to ask?”

 

Cassandra sighed and put her head down briefly,

 

“Commander Cullen in no way wants to cage you or hurt you for that matter. He’s dedicated to what he does and he knows… how difficult he was back then but times have changed. We all have.”

 

Heidi rolled her eyes because the part of her fighting to break out wanted to scream that all Templar’s were power hungry and she had experienced it first hand. Once, not too long ago, Heidi was stuck with a Templar. He hurt her, manipulated her and tried to kill her.

 

Heidi felt her hands go numb and immediately shook the thought out of her head. As the sun began to rise on a new day, Val Royeaux broke through the lake and they arrived on shore.

 

The minute they stepped into Val Royeaux, one of Leliana’s agents greeted them at the gate. Cassandra led the group further into the back roads of the city where they could all talk in confidence and privately.

 

“Lady Pentaghast. They are not pleased. Are you sure she should be here?”

 

“What troubles you?”

 

“They think she’s a fraud.”

 

“Her being here allows us to show she is not. In fact, she’s one of us. She is one of the Inquisition.”

 

Heidi couldn’t help but smile. Other than her clan, this was the only other time Heidi felt included and safe. Even though she was right in the middle of a storm, she was a part of something that would better the world. As they approached the center of town, the roars from the people vibrated through Heidi. They blended in with the crowd as best as they could as one of the Clerics spoke out,

 

“Divine Justinia wanted to protect and lead all in the way of Andraste. To call someone so is a disgrace. It’s absurd. The Inquisition is no defender of the people. It is an abomination. You, Harold. Are a disgrace.”

 

Heidi sighed and stared clear of other stares. Cullen and the others stood by, ready to fight and protect at any moment. Instead, Heidi stepped forward,

 

“We aren’t here to defend ourselves. We simply want to talk.”

 

The Cleric laughed, “Talk? No. There will be no further discussion. We will step forward and we do not stand with you.”

 

“And we do not stand with either of you.”

 

Lord Seeker Luscious stepped onto the platform. Heidi cringed as other Templars followed. Out of nowhere, the Seeker punched the Cleric, knocking her down and sending shocks into the audience. The crowd gasped and booed the Seeker but he simply took it in stride. Cassandra was stunned and Solas had to hold her back from breaking through the crowd. The Seeker looked at the crowd but mostly stared at Heidi. His eyes burrowed into hers and made her wish she could not see. Something in his eyes said something horrifying and made Heidi want to hide. His smile turned Heidi’s stomach but his voiced boomed around them,

 

“The Inquisition only wants to start a war. We will rise above all of you. You, creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andrate’s Prophet? You should be ashamed. YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages.”

 

Heidi didn’t hear the rest. Her hate pounded within her ears and she had to hold back from beating him herself. He rambled on and she caught the last of his bullshit,

 

“The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

 

Cullen pushed forward, “Please. Do as I have and join the Inquisition.”

 

The Seeker spat in his face, “To follow a fraud? Nonsense. I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. Against you. We deserve recognition. INDEPENDENCE! You have shown me nothing.”

 

One of the Templars stepped forward, “But sir, what if they’re-”

 

He growled, “Speak again, and it’ll be your head.”

 

He nodded and backed away. The Seeker’s eyes gleamed a deep red,

 

“Templars! None of these people are worthy of our protection. We march. NOW!”

 

As the Templar’s began to evacuate, Cassandra was on their trail. She was yelling for the Seeker. Heidi felt embarrassed for Cassandra, knowing or at least believing this was out of Cassandra's control. The Seeker stopped and laughed in Cassandra's face.

 

"The Inquisition should quit while you have the chance. We can handle things. You'll muck things up and get in the way."

 

Cassandra looked helpless and Heidi couldn't watch or stand by,

 

"WHY can't we join forces? Is it not better to have a bigger force? Whatever started all of this-"

 

"Is clearly stronger than all of us, Elf. Now, you've wasted enough time. We'll be off. And if you try to stop us, I promise there will be consequences."

 

Cassandra was grinding her teeth, holding the words back that she was desperate to get out. As for Heidi, part of her did not care nor understand the Seeker. She moved to the side and allowed the Templars to leave. Heidi sighed,

 

"So much for that plan."

 

Cassandra was next to her, shaking her head,

 

"That was not the Lord Seeker. It couldn't have been. In all my days, I've never seen him act this way."

 

Heidi practically laughed, "Considering all that's happened to me in the last two days, I'd say anything is possible. At any time."

 

Cassandra turned and paced, "I understand your meaning but he is drastic. It is our duty to find the best solution. He is irrational."

 

Heidi began looking around and noticed Solas helping the Clerics. They were shoving him off so Heidi decided to step in. With a few steps, something barely grazed Heidi's face. She looked at the trail and found an arrow. Looking around, she failed to find anyone looking her way. She knelt down and found a message attached to the arrow,

_"To Herald tits. Red Jenny heard you were looking for help. Look for us around, night is our best time. We can help your tight pants. Breaches and all."_

 

There was a scribbled smile and bullhorns that made Heidi smirk. Red Jenny was scrolled on the bottom. She turned and waved Varric over, he looked and chuckled to himself,

 

"Looks like someone’s interested."

 

"What if it's a trap?"

 

Varric crossed his arms, "If it were, don't you think they'd have just killed you with the arrow instead of wasting it?"

 

Heidi bit her lip and rolled the scroll into her pocket, "Good point. Well, I guess we journey around and wait until night."

 

Varric nodded and the group of them avoided the crowds as they found themselves at an outdoor restaurant. It stunned Heidi at how many elves were working but it did not surprise her. They walked in and the owner practically fell to his feet.

 

"The Herald? Word gets around. Please! Bless me. Dinner is on me."

 

Heidi winked at the group and couldn't help but pretend to bless the man. He beamed and nearly swooned at her. They sat around a table, ordered what they could and listened to one of Varric's many tales. Heidi had faded out of his words and simply enjoyed the company. She felt eyes on her and looked around, only to catch Solas looking away from her. She smiled his way but still felt it. She fully turned in her chair and that's when Cassandra brought her back to reality.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"I swear, someone's watching. I thought-"

 

And just like that, the feeling of breath fell on Heidi's neck and the feeling of staring all but disappeared as a figure approached their table.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The figure was similar to Heidi.

 

"Grand Enchanter Fiona? Bit dangerous for you here, is it not?"

 

Fiona got to the point, “I need your help. We need your help. If you seek assistance with stopping the Breach, come meet me with the mages in Redcliffe.”

 

Heidi felt the words dagger into her and knew this was real. But was it a trap? That's when Solas spoke up.

 

"Shouldn't you be in hiding? Why risk your safety to find us here?"

 

Cassandra nodded, "I have to agree with Solas. Why now?"

 

She bit her lip and festered her thoughts only a moment, "You need the mages help as I've heard. Come meet me, and I promise, an alliance is a benefit for the both of us."

 

Heidi was jumping lightly in spot and couldn't help but smile,

 

"We shall see you soon then."

 

As Heidi blinked, she felt Fiona leave but never saw her walk away. Something was messing with Heidi and part of her blamed the mark forged into her hand. She rubbed her eyes and barely brushed her fingertips over her left cheek. The scar from a few years ago stood deep within her skin. It would never leave her and would always remind her of the Templar that almost killed her. Almost.

 

Varric's laugh brought Heidi back and she smiled in his direction. As the sunlight fell, the group of them prepared for the meeting with the Red Jenny.

 

 

 

 

"On three."

 

Varric signaled with his fingers as he counted down. As his hand became a fist, he threw a flask that rolled towards a few guards. It wobbled a few times before bursting into a dark purple cloud. The guards coughed and tried to whisk the smoke away, but it only made them more exhausted. The group ran in, holding their covers and knocking each out. With a simple burst of wind, Solas sent the smoke away and all the guards were knocked to the ground, unconscious but alive. Heidi looked around and sighed,

 

"They should be here-"

 

"They? Who said anything about they?"

 

Everyone had their weapons at the ready for the voice but only a small Elf stood, laughing before them.

 

"BREACHES. HAHAHA. Didn’t yeah get it? The Herald herself. Was kind’a picturing something more."

 

Heidi rolled her eyes,

 

"If you are here to mock, you might as well leave."

 

"Yeah yeah alright. Well, the Red Jenny's are here to help. And sometimes muck around. No promises there won't be some trouble. Ha. Name's Sera. And you're an Elf? Great."

 

There was disgust in her voice that sent Heidi on edge,

 

"You do realize you're an Elf too?"

 

"Yeah, and? Doesn't mean I have to like em. All elfy like. Listen, if you are fighting and protecting like you say you are, the Red Jenny's are in. Or mostly me. Ha."

 

Heidi put down her guard but Solas spit out,

 

"And what exactly are you offering?"

 

"Uh, my help. Duh. Thought you'd be smarter, pointy."

 

Solas growled, "This is a waste of time."

 

"To you maybe. The Red Jenny's are people, helping people and sometimes we'll help stupid people."

 

Heidi sighed and looked towards Cassandra, "She's help."

 

Sera nodded along, "I agree."

 

Cassandra sighed and began walking on, "Fine. But Leliana’s going to want to talk to you when we get to Haven."

 

Sera cheered and began skipping along,

 

"Brilliant, ain't it?"

 

Heidi rolled her eyes and tried to stay away from Sera. She had been surrounded by Elves all her life within her clan, but Sera was very different. Not composed, rude and a bit too loud for Heidi. As they made their way back to Haven, it was impossible to see within the darkened sky, thus, they set up camp and waited out for the morning sky to awaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the next chapters, more characters will be introduced and a relationship will begin :3


	4. Vanished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisition begins to grow as Heidi attempts to gather allies and prepares to approach the Mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, it's been a year. I'm so sorry.  
> Second, we're working on it as we speak. We've got this kind of shitty building chapter but better chapters are coming.  
> DORIAN. IS. COMING. and so is bull.  
> I'm sorry it's taken this long.  
> Rachel, forgive me.

_"You can't just leave. Not like this."_

 

_Heidi tried to hide the tears welling up in her eyes but her brother, Varian, was desperate and held onto his sister's arm._

 

_"Please don't leave me. Not like him."_

 

_Heidi felt the pain in her heart only swell. She wanted to stay, if not just for a moment longer, but she knew if she didn't leave as her mother instructed, she would be trapped in the hell they called home.  She carefully shook her brother off but he fought no longer. Heidi tried to smirk,_

 

_"I'll be back. I promise."_

 

_"Heidi, please help me."_

 

_Heidi watched as her brother started bleeding. His voice became a struggling breath as blood started pouring out of his eyes and mouth. Heidi tried to grab him, to shake him and help, but her feet were glued to the ground._

_"VARIAN!"_

_"He-i-"_

_A figure appeared behind Varian, a familiar figure that sent Heidi into ice. He grinned wide for Heidi and held the blade against Varian's throat,_

_"Now be a good dear and-."_

 

_ADELAIDE!_

  
  
  
Dawn had barely reached the sky when Heidi jumped from the floor and nearly took her tent out. She felt a searing pain in her hand and began to rub it. It felt swollen and warm. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths to help grounded herself. She mumbled and hummed a quick song to calm her heart. Outside, she listened to the wind as it swept around the grounds where they had temporarily set up camp. A few soldiers were already on duty, keeping guard but their commotion was not the cause of her opened mind. Heidi swore she heard her voice being called but the voice was unfamiliar. As quietly as she could, Heidi took her coat, staff and made her way out of the camp. She travelled far enough that the soldiers nearby would not see, however, as she tried to keep an eye out, her foot caught onto a root and she tripped.

 

"Ouch."

 

She heard foot steps and rolled her eyes as help had heard her fall.

 

"Lavellan?"

 

Heidi stared at the man and realized it was,

 

"Cullen?"

 

He was panting, slightly out of breath as he stretched his hand out. Heidi took it and stabled her legs,

 

"What are you doing up?"

 

A smirk stretched on Cullen's face, "I'd ask you the same."

 

Heidi rubbed her eyes and kept her hand over her scar a few moments too long,

 

"I couldn't sleep. Haven't travelled this much in a long time. And you?"

 

Cullen nodded and crossed his arms, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 

Heidi mimicked Cullen's stance, "Try me."

 

He chuckled, "Nightmares. They've been getting worse."

 

Heidi's smile had formed into worry, "Oh. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

 

Cullen bit his lip, "I- Uh. Mostly just train to exhaustion. If you wanted to join? Maybe we could learn a thing or two from each other." 

 

Heidi smile returned and she nodded, "That's very sweet. But... Is me being a mage going to be a problem?"

 

 Cullen readied his sword, "Not at all. I've fought enough mages to know how to defend."

 

Heidi felt sick at the comment and Cullen noticed, 

 

"Oh. No no, that's not what I meant!-"

 

Heidi waved her hand, "It's fine. Are we going to duel or what?"

 

Cullen smirked, "Ladies first."

 

 

They trained right into the morning. Heidi stumbled onto the ground a final time and felt the comforting hand on her back.

 

"You need to keep your back protected, Lavellan. Get in the enemy's head."

 

Heidi groaned as she stood and noticed a cut on her arm. She quickly healed it but felt herself become more drained. 

 

"It's hard to get into the minds of others when I can't focus."

 

"You won't have time to focus out there. You need to be ready."

 

Heidi crossed her arms, "Cullen, I'm not a soldier."

 

He sighed, "This is what I fear you may have to become."

 

Cullen sheathed his sword and his mind was back onto his men. His stance completely changed before Heidi and it scared her. She rubbed her eye feeling a twitch of pain. Heidi balanced her weight on her staff as she sighed and decided it was best to follow as they needed to move out. The second Cullen and Heidi met up with the others, Lelianna was at the camp with a few of her men and was pacing,

 

"This cannot be a coincidence Cassandra. Not being able to find Hawke and now this?"

 

Varric interceded, "I told you, Hawke went into hiding before this all happened. Who knows where they are now."

 

Cassandra glared at him but ignored the comment, "I still don't believe it's worth our time, or even the risk to track them down."

 

Cullen and Heidi looked to each other, just as confused as the other. Heidi quietly waved hello at Leliana's arrival, but she took no notice. Cullen coughed and tried to approach,

 

"What exactly is happening?"

 

Leliana paused only for a moment before continuing her short paces, "The Grey Wardens of Ferelden have vanished. There's been reports they've just... all gone. This can't be a coincidence.."

 

Cullen crossed his arms and showed no sign of concern, "I mean, it does seem a bit odd but I think we might be overthinking it. They could be prepping for what's to come."

 

Leliana looked to Heidi and paused, "Lavellan, what do you think?"

 

Heidi was lost in all of it. She barely understood the conversation that was happening between them all, yet she felt different about all of these circumstances,

"If there's one thing I can say for certain, all this has happened in a short amount of time. I wouldn't call these Warden's disappearing nothing. This seems all too close and connected. Do we have any leads of where they may be?"

 

Leliana smirked and seemed to almost bounce in spot, "There is one lead. Supposedly, Grey Warden Blackwall has been spotted in the Hinterlands. It's slightly out of the way of Haven but I think we should gather up as soon as possible and head to him now. Perhaps he can put all of this at ease."

 

Cassandra nodded and looked to Heidi, "Well?"

 

Heidi looked behind her, believing Cassandra was looking to someone else but realized Cassandra was in fact asking her. Heidi was stunned, "I-uh-It's the best lead we've got right now. I say, might as well approach them. Get _someone_ on our side."

 

Not another word was needed. It was voicelessly decided that they were going to derail the travels and head to the Hinterlands. Just as they were ready to gather everything, Leliana pulled Heidi aside,

 

"There is another matter I need to bring to your attention."

 

Leliana pulled out a letter. It had been opened but it was clearly addressed to Heidi. Without hesitation, she ripped it out of Leliana's hands,

 

"Why would you read this?"

 

Leliana crossed her arms and chuckled, "Can't let anything slip past me. I'm sorry but it's for everyone's protection. I would've sent it by air but I felt it needed to be personally delivered."

 

Heidi unravelled the paper and immediately picked up a familiar scent of home. The letter looked like it had been scribbled fairly quickly and was written on various angles. 

 

_"Adelaide,_

_We've heard the news of what happened within the Temple and we worried when we hadn't heard anything from you._

_Your spymaster, invasive as they were, tracked us down and notified us that you are alive and by the God's why didn't you contact us right away?_

_Listen, there isn't much time, but we want you to know that we are okay. We noticed a few rogue mages wandering around and have had to relocate, but none the matter._

_Please let us know that you are okay or else I swear your brother will break through the world and be ready to come get you at any moment._

_Mind you, he keeps threatening to leave and find you. Please, to ease all our minds, just let us know that things are okay._

_We love you._

_Lath sulevin lath araval ena arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn enasal ir sa lethalin."_

 

Heidi froze for a moment and felt tears well up. Part of her was kicking herself for not getting in contact with her clan but she always knew they were one step ahead and always safe. But her brother, of all people, would never let her live this moment of quiet down. She looked to Leliana who already had another paper scroll and pen ready for her. Heidi smirked and wrote the return note,

 

_"To you,_

_I am safe. What happened at the temple is lost on my mind but I cannot say that everything is okay._

_I'm feeling more lost than I usually am but I want you to know ~~I,~~ that everything will be okay. _

_I've got an army on my side and a terrible case of being stuck in the thick of it._

_Something happened at the temple that gave me a mark to close the rift. And we're going to find the rebel mages to make it so._

_I cannot promise I will come out of this all safe and sound. I've already been through some interesting interactions_

_but once this is all over with, I want to return home. I wish I had never left._

_If the clan would like, please find Haven. It is where we are currently stationed but I fear it may not be for long."_

 

 

"I hate to cut you off, Lavellan, but my men and I must be going back to Haven. I'll deliver the letter as soon as I return, but good luck on finding Blackwall."

 

Heidi, ever reluctant, handed over the unfinished letter. She sighed and chuckled to herself as she pictured her brother nearly packing up all of his things to only be forced to staying with the clan. She didn't realize how much she would miss him until that moment. She gently tapped her staff a couple times before following the others and making their journey to Blackwall.

 

 

 

Cassandra and Cullen led the group of them towards the Hinterlands. Heidi didn't feel like interacting with the group and tried to stick to her own path, but they tended to blend from time to time. Solas and Varric were chatting away to pass time. Solas poked at Varric's tales and Varric always found a way to slide in sarcasm, which sometimes Solas did not pick up on. It made Heidi chuckle as their conversation continued,

 

"Now, Varric, you joined the inquisition when Seeker Pentaghast was questioning you, no?"

 

Varric cocked his eyebrow up at Solas and chuckled, "Uh, She was very insistent that I help."

 

Solas hummed, "Interesting..."

 

Varric glared, "What's interesting?"

 

"It's surprising that an Elvan apostate is the one who joined the inquisition voluntarily." 

 

Before Varric had a chance to talk back, the group stopped and the sound of fighting could be heard in the distance. The group of them readied themselves. Heidi hid behind everyone as they slowly approached and found various apostates fighting, and Templars among other soldiers were fighting one another, lost in all chaos. Heidi's breath caught in her throat when they ran by a path of bodies, all looking peaceful in a moment of death. Her thoughts were all but lost as something came hurling at her as a mage tried to attack. She grinded her teeth and sent a blast of ice in their direction. She ran for the group, tripping on her way. And then she saw it in the corner of her eye. She nearly screamed with excitement,

 

"THERE! THE FLAG!"

 

Heidi pointed and all eyes flickered to a low and torn hanging Grey Warden Flag. They all fought through the many small battles before them and finally caught a glimpse and could hear Blackwall's low tone. Heidi was running ahead, excitement filling her feet,

 

"Men! REMEMBER HOW TO HOLD THE SHIELDS. YOU ARE NOT HIDING, YOU ARE FIGHTING AND DEFENDING!" 

 

Heidi nearly scrambled and fell right at Blackwall's feet, "Blackwa-"

She coughed as she was out of breath from running, "Blackwall? Warden Blackwall?"

 

He turned and nearly brought his sword down upon her, "Who-How do you know my name! Who sent you-"

 

Cullen brought himself in front of Heidi and shielded her from any fight, "We are the inquisition. The Wardens-"

 

Blackwall pushed Cullen and Heidi out of the way as he brought his shield up just as an arrow landed into it. The push caused Heidi and Cullen to fall to the ground. Heidi landed on their back with an audible groan and Cullen landed awkwardly on top of her. It took them a moment to recuperate. He realized and immediately jumped up, flush in his face but still offered his hand as the commotion around them turned into more chaos. A group began attacking but the men with Blackwall stood strong and were able to fight off the rest. With one final slash of a sword, Blackwall was face to face with the group once again. 

 

"Good work conscripts. This didn't need to happen, but the worlds gone mad. Go back to your families. You've saved yourselves."

 

The group of men thanked Blackwall as they gathered items before running off. Blackwall turned to the group and stuck his sword into the ground, "Now, as for you all. Why exactly are you here? And I ask again, how do you know my name?"

 

Cullen huffed, "We're the inquisition. We've come with regards to investigating what happened to the Grey Wardens. And as we see here, you're the first one we've found."

 

Blackwall seemed to eye Cullen, glaring, "Hmm... and why exactly are you investigating us?"

 

Cassandra stepped between the two, feeling the tension vibrate in the area, "To be more specific, we are investigating the _disappearance_ of the Grey Wardens. We just want to know if this has any connection to the death of the Divine."

 

Blackwall seemed stunned, "Maker's Balls... the Wardens and the Divine? No-You're asking so you don't really know?"

 

Everyone froze and Heidi couldn't help but sigh, "Just- what happened?"

 

Blackwall stared at her for a moment and shook his head, "First off, I had no clue they disappeared, but we do that. No more blight, job well done. Warden's are the first thing forgotten. But one thing I'll say: No Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose isn't political." 

 

Heidi felt herself almost laugh, "Soo.. where are the rest of you?"

 

Blackwall shrugged, "I haven't seen any Warden's for months. I travel alone. Recruiting. Training. Grey Warden's can inspire and make you better than you think you are."

 

Heidi smirked, "Inspiring but ... this isn't what we need. This hasn't been any help at all."

 

Heidi began to leave, feeling like the lead was pointless. The rest seemed to follow without question and that worried her for the future.

 

"Wait..."

 

Heidi stopped in her tracks and turned back. Blackwall was already walking with them,

 

"The Divine is dead, the sky is torn. Events like these, thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden. Maybe you need... me"

 

Heidi smirked and almost jumped up to hug Blackwall but he was much larger than her and she avoided showing any sign of excitement. 

 

"Warden Blackwall... welcome to the inquisition."

 

"Good to hear. Perhaps it's about time I stop travelling alone."

 

 

As Blackwall gathered his items, the rest of the camp continued on back to Haven. Heidi noticed Solas glaring at Blackwall but she had no care as to why. She began skipping and singing a happier song to herself. It seemed to calm the tensions down between Cullen and Blackwall, and even Solas found himself smirking and lightly singing along. She thought nothing could ruin the slow recruit of the Inquisition, but then a storm started thundering in the distance. Varric sighed,

 

"You know, sometimes I miss just sitting at home, by the dry, warm fire."

 

Heidi chuckled, "The rain is relaxing."

 

Varric shrugged, "Could do without the thunder." 

 

Nature was not kind to the group. They set up camp and weighted down the tents as best as they could. The winds were nothing but devastating. Heidi attempted to sleep but nothing was calming her nerves. She was used to storms, but somehow the sky was pouring down every bit of rage it could that night. Eventually, Heidi poked into Cassandra's tent and had to sleep in her's as she was scared to sleep alone. Thankfully, Cassandra made no quarrel about it and let her tired eyes fall back as Heidi curled herself as small as she could into a corner. Before she knew it, her mind slipped into the dark. 

 

_The walls formed first. Stone. The smell of dirt. Heidi's hand reached out and felt the wall. It was cold but smooth. She turned and found a never ending staircase. She began climbing only to find a dark room. No lights and no sign of an ending or escape. She walked in and found she couldn't even see her feet as she moved forward. Soft voices started filling the space and Heidi tried to turn back, but something was keeping her moving forward._

_"Adelaide... help me please."_

_She tried to reach out but nothing came into view._

_"Hello?"_

_"Adelaide?"_

_Heidi felt a hand on her back. She immediately turned._

 

Heidi gently twitched awake and found the outside to be bright again, however, the rain had continued to fall. She was thankful no thunder seemed to follow. She looked around and adjusted to the empty surroundings. She stretched, grabbed her staff and headed outside. Solas was standing and smirking up to the raining sky. Heidi walked closer and hummed,

 

"It's warm, isn't it?"

 

Solas didn't realize she was there and smirked, closing his eyes again, "It can be for a moment, but at night, it can chill you to the bone."

 

He fully turned and smiled down to her, "Were you able to sleep?"

 

Heidi shrugged. Her eyes felt swollen and her hands were shaking, "Honestly? I don't know. Weird dreams."

 

Solas nodded, "Sometimes in the Fade it can be like that."

 

Heidi was stunned for a moment, "Was...I in the Fade?"

 

Solas nodded his head a bit and looked towards her hand. He gently reached out, "May I?"

 

Heidi nodded her head and gave Solas her scarred hand. He examined it and held it gently, rubbing the scar ever so lightly,

"You seem to be connected to those rifts, as we clearly saw before. Those rifts have connections to the Fade. I believe you may have more connections to the Fade than we realize."

 

Heidi carefully pulled her hand back and shrugged, "Could be anything at this point. I could be connected to a hell for all I kno-"

 

The sound of a blast sounded in the distance making Heidi jump out of her skin. Just as the sound echoed, the ground shook slightly. Heidi looked to Solas and they both grabbed their staffs. She noticed the group lead towards the edge of a ledge. As they approached the group, they all halted and looked towards the sky. Heidi double took and finally looked on to see a dragon fighting what looked like a forest giant. She couldn't resist the laugh that bursted out.

 

"That is the coolest thing."

 

Cullen snickered, "You've never seen a dragon?"

 

Heidi continued to smile, "Nope. Should I be terrified?"

 

Cullen shrugged, "Probably." Cullen put down his sword and put it away. "With that, we should let the creatures do all the fighting."

 

Heidi sat on the edge and let her feet dangle as she carefully watched. Solas nearly jumped at her,

 

"Lavellan, I'd be careful."

 

Heidi nearly snorted, "It's fine. Wouldn't be the first time I've fallen off a ledge...IF I DO."

 

Solas hid his eye roll but Heidi didn't care. She swung her legs and stared with fascination at the two beasts fighting. In all her days, this was the first time Heidi had ever seen a dragon this close. It didn't take long for the dragon to fight the giant. The giant had attempted to throw a boulder, but the dragon had it from the beginning. The giant went down, shaking the earth beneath it. The dragon roared at it's victory and finally flew away. They were nowhere closer to being back at Haven, but they had gotten one step closer to building a stronger force. In that moment, Heidi was calm. She knew this was the last time they'd be able to relax. She felt her hand tingle briefly and looked at it. A small green line lit up on her scar, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. Heidi shook her hand and hid it by holding her staff. She took one final deep breath and got up from the ledge to continue the journey with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wee bit choppy but it will get better. Just doing a lot of restructuring and fixing. And building and updating.
> 
> It shall be better.


	5. The Bull in the Mage Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the mages is one thing. Getting them to help the inquisition becomes a journey in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare. This chapter turned into a monster because I'm trying to flesh out ALL them inquisition members as fast as possible XD  
> Sorry/not sorry if it seems messy
> 
> Let me be real. I wanted to write a lot of detail... but I got lazy towards the end. Vivenne in our playthrough is a complete monster... and it made sense just skipping the party. Once again, SORRY/NOT SORRY XD 
> 
> LETS A GOOOO.

"I'm clever-er... Just. Make it snappy okay? I need _Arrows_... I'm fast-"

 

"Loud."

 

Sera sneered at the bard before her. Heidi happened to step into the hunt for soup. One of the other maidens tipped her off after Sera distracted a few of the soldiers with a wild goose chase of a tale about a man that was murderings the Nugs. Heidi just happened to stumble into the two of them, writing tunes. Sera was nibbling on a small cookie as the bard sat on the group. Beer to one side and food to the other. Heidi scooped up a small bowl of soup, sipping it gently but realized it was no longer warm. She sighed but continued to sip it anyways. She was starving and knew being at Haven wasn't going to last long. She went to leave when she heard jumpy feet behind her,

 

"Eh pointy? What do you think of this."

 

Heidi turned around mid sip and nodded, "Of what?"

 

Sera smirked and nudged the bard with her leg, "Well, go on!"

 

The bard started plucking a few fast notes as Sera poorly sang out of key,

 

"Sera was never quite the cleverest girl, but she was fast with her arrrooowwss. And she shot them and it hit in their ares. Cause Sera had all their breeches!"

 

Heidi cringed but nodded, "It's very good. Maybe keep working on the lyrics!"

 

Sera groaned and kicked the ground, "We have been ALL day. You're no help, elvy."

  
Heidi shrugged, "You asked."

 

Sera mimicked her for a moment before falling to the ground beside the bard and scraping the piece of parchment, "Nexxtt." 

 

Heidi felt left them without another word as her mind was floating elsewhere. She stepped out and felt the cool night breeze hit her skin. She smirked up to the sky but was greeted with the bright gleam from the ever growing Tear in the sky. Heidi felt a lump form in her chest and immediately lost her appetite. She placed the bowl on a nearby bench, pulled her yellow scarf over her head to warm her ears, and headed further out into Haven. The ground was slippery from the storm. The cold air had frozen the new patches of rain into ice, which in Heidi's case was exciting. She slipped, fell and slid around the grounds as she poked and flicked her staff, creating bursts of ice and flinging them into the innocent trees. She smirked and continued to conjure a ring of ice, setting traps and disarming them. With a big jump she fired fire and ice, creating a burst of fog. She smiled to herself and clapped herself on the back. Fire was never her strong suit, but that fog was a milestone.

She heard a cough. Without hesitation, she fired a shard of ice at the person behind her. Blackwall was quick and shielded the ice from his face. He groaned and wiped his shield,

 

"Lady Pentaghast was looking for you."

 

Heidi twisted her staff around before placing it on her back, "Sorry 'bout that."

 

Blackwall smirked, "It's good practice. Keeps me on my feet."

 

Heidi paused before continuing, "Will... you be joining?"

 

Blackwall shrugged, "Nah, I probably shouldn't. Besides, I could use the air."

 

Heidi felt it odd, considering he had been out in the air for so long, alone. She sighed and carefully slipped her way back towards the Chantry.

 

 

 

Metal fists slammed into the table, "I will not argue about this again. We need to find out what's going on with the Templars, and by the Maker, Cassandra, you know I'm right!"

 

"Commander, I-I know something is wrong, and I agree we need to find out what's going on... but should we not at least contact the Mages?"

 

Heidi wasn't paying attention to her steps and tripped into the table, cutting off the argument, "Uh... hi."

 

Solas flinched from his seat in the corner and made brief eye contact with Heidi to make sure she was okay. He noticed her eyes flicker with curiosity and guilt and immediately looked away.

 

Cullen shook his head, "We are already running out of time. Every blasted minute we waste running around, that breach continues to grow."

 

The room grew quiet and all that would be heard was distant laughter coming from the tavern. Heidi rubbed their arm and leaned against the table, sighing to herself. In that moment, her legs ached and fatigue hit her. When was the last time she had gotten a full nights sleep? She bit her lip hard enough to stay awake and felt a hint of blood. Josephine finally took a breath and stepped in,

 

"We have a lead on the Mages. They've approached us where as those templars have already showed...distancing. I believe approaching the Mages is the best chance we have right now."

 

Cullen groaned and ran his hands through his hair, "If we go and approach them, that will push the templars further from us. We need to gain what little trust they may have left for us."

 

Solas sighed and finally stood from his seat, arms crossed and pacing around the group, "Perhaps it would be best to avoid such tasteless beings."

 

Cullen grinded his teeth, "I happen to be one of them, less you forget that Solas."

 

Heidi swore she saw a smirk on Solas' face but she shook her head. She knew her time was up, "Josephine is right. Why fight further in this hatred than go towards people that are clearly looking for help. The mages _will_ help us because you've already got us."

 

Solas nodded in agreement and stood by Heidi, "It's the clearest option at this point. So Commander...are we in agreement?"

 

Heidi looked between the two gentlemen and wanted to disappear. Their eyes burned into each other. Heidi assumed and saw the battle that always was. A human templar verses an elf, apostate, mage. That was until Josephine clapped, snapping everyone to her attention,

 

"So it's settled. We'll make arrangements, I'll make sure we have a supplier when you arrive. I'm sure Leliana will make a safe passage to Redcliffe." 

 

Cullen was the first one out of the room, pushing past Solas with a hard nudge to his shoulder. Solas closed his eyes, smirking and sighing. He walked back to his chair, sitting peacefully with his arms folded together on his lap. Heidi looked around and felt completely out of it. Nothing to do but pack. She hopped out of the war room and as she exited the Chantry, she collided with Leliana, falling to the ground. For a moment she saw Leliana smirk but broke the smile and dragged someone towards Heidi,

 

"Do you know this man?"

 

Leliana pushed him forward and he smirked, waving at Heidi. Heidi glanced him over. He wasn't much taller than her, smaller figure but strong. And to Heidi's distaste, another human. Heidi shook her head,

 

"No. What's this even about?"

 

"One of my scouts found him sneaking into Haven."

 

The man before Heidi pulled his arms away from Leliana, "I already told you, I wasn't sneaking. Merely observing the interesting force around. Names Krem by the way. Not that anyone asked."

 

Heidi's first impression of Krem was guarded as it was with most humans she met. Being taught to be wary of them from a young age, especially since a bunch of elves had gone missing and turned into slaves, or otherwise, beaten or far worse. She hated that she was so afraid of them, most humans she met here were nice enough, except for that templar. The sound of rushing feet broke Heidi's thought and her heart was racing. She wiped her scarred eye, and for once, she smiled at Cullen's sight, as he was the saviour of her nightmare that hid behind her eyes.

 

Cullen paced around the man, "What's going on? Who exactly do you work for?"

 

Krem brushed off his arms before crossing them, "Listen, we saw you all fight. We know you need help and we just so happened to have gotten word of Tevinter mercenaries gathering outside Storm Coast. My company commander Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the bull's chargers can do for the Inquisition, I suggest you tag along, meet us there and see how we work." 

 

Cullen snorted, "This is a waste of tim-"

 

Heidi stepped in front of Krem, nose to nose, curious, "And why are these charges so interested in helping us?"

 

Krem couldn't resist and stood even closer to Heidi, "You all seem like a great challenge. And we have no jobs right now. So. Fighting wars. Kicking ass and getting paid. It's what we do best."

 

Heidi smirked at Krem, "You're on."

 

 

 

 

Cullen groaned as he slammed the door to the War Room, "Are. You. Insane? Just letting some stranger give us a lead like this? And at what cost? What if this is some sort of trap?"

 

Heidi shrugged, "Even if it is, isn't it worth finding out what we're facing?"

 

Cullen's jaw hung open before Cassandra interrupted, "Regardless of what these "chargers" are, they are offering support. Help. We need all the help we can get, Commander, especially at a time like this."

 

Leliana, hummed in return, "Cassandra's right. Our numbers may be decent, but we are not strong enough. Not yet. Especially if we are about to approach the mages."

Josephine nodded and scribbled down the notes of the meeting, "Even I have to agree. Fight or not, having more power on our side may just allow us to influence a few others."

Heidi nodded and lightly tapped her staff, "So it's settled. We pack up, find those chargers, and we head for those mages."

 

 

Krem led them a bit further south than some of them would've liked. It was further away from Redcliffe, their original target, but Heidi knew gaining these allies was the best shot they had at gaining anything. As they climbed one of the peaks, Heidi had tuned into Solas poking at Blackwall. 

 

"So...you mean to tell me you are not hearing this calling? That's very well what's going on is it not?"

 

Blackwall, his hands up in defeat, "You know what Grey Wardens do when we hear callings? We flee, because we know the end is coming. If I heard such a thing, I wouldn't be here now would I? I'm here because I refuse to let whatever in the hell is going on, be the death of me."

 

Solas hummed, almost in disbelief. Heidi rubbed Blackwalls back and flinched when he glared at her, "Why do you care?"

 

"I-uh-you are helping. Of course I care."

 

Blackwall was a bit stunned and cleared his throat, "Well...that's very kind. But we-"

 

The loud roar in the distance stopped Heidi where she stood. Krem turned back and winked, "That'd be the boss. Probably showing off."

 

Heidi nodded, a little more terrified than she realized and took her a few more moments and a nudge from Varric to get settled before continuing forward. They arrived at the top of a cliff, looking down onto the beach where a group continued to fight a few boat loads of Tevinter mercenaires, just as Krem mentioned. Without another second, Krem grabbed their sword and slid down the cliff to join the fight. Heidi looked to the others and looked back at the fight, "So...what's the plan?"

 

Varric shrugged, chuckling to himself, "We fight. Or we can watch. Your pick."

 

Heidi shrugged and almost went to sit down, when the rest of them grabbed their weapons in hand and slid down the cliff. Heidi sighed, twirled her staff in hand and shot from above before  ~~sliding~~ falling after them. When she sat up, Krem was there smiling back, "Already need a hand?"

 

Heidi glared, laughed and grabbed his hand, jumping up and ready to fight. There didn't appear to be many left, as the chargers made quick work of the mercenaries. With one final roar and punch, the one known as The Iron Bull took down the last man, who tried to flee but got slammed by his shield. Iron Bull's laugh filled the air and echoed into the hills. He looked towards the others, clapping to each,

 

"That. Was. Awesome! Felt good to stretch."

 

Krem almost punched The Iron Bull, "Show off. That-was-insane."

 

The Iron Bull chuckled, "That was practice."

 

He continued to pat the backs of his chargers who were all clearly out of breath, except for himself. He rubbed his hands together and approached the group. The fast approaching house of a man scared Heidi, as she fell back and knocked into Solas. She blushed and immediately hid behind him. The Iron Bull towered over everyone and made Heidi feel like an insect about to be attacked by a mabari or a great bear. Even though a ferocious dragon fascinated her from a distance, she was terrified from the sight of The Iron Bull. He was the dragon approaching her. Big horns, sharp and darkened with scratches, eyepatch that she knew held an interesting story and not to mention his solid form. Heidi in that moment realized this person was a Qunari. She'd never met a Qunari before, let alone know anything about them other than their descriptions. But nothing could pale comparison to the actual being.  

 

The Iron Bull crossed his arms and approached Cullen, "So...you're all with the Inquisition? Glad you could make it. Come on, let us sit. Drinks are coming!"

 

Cullen turned to the group and nodded. Weapons were rested and sheathed away. Everyone gathered with the group, checking on the others, but little to no damages were made in the fight. Everyone stood and sat by the Iron Bull, but Heidi kept her distance, staring at the man with curiosity and fear. Cullen shook the Iron Bull's hand,

 

"That was...nicely done. From one soldier to another."

 

Iron bull smirked and waved him off, "That was child's play."

 

Cassandra butted in, "We heard you're looking for work."

 

Iron Bull eyed Krem and waved him over, "We are. You've seen us fight. I mean... we're expensive but we're worth it. And from what Krem tells me, I'm sure the Inquisition could use our help."

 

Krem nodded, "Not to mention, they plan on approaching others. Considering the major player they have."

 

Krem nodded their head toward Heidi and the Iron Bull's eyes fell right into hers. She tried to hide but Solas left her abandon. Varric snickered, "Guess that's your cue, Tiny."

 

Heidi attempted to smile, even waved and realized how ridiculous that looked. Iron Bull patted the rock closest to him, "Why don't you show me what Krem means, hmm?"

 

Cullen blocked Heidi's path, "I don't think that's necessary. We'll pay your fees. We'll hire you to be on our team."

 

The Iron Bull stood and looked down onto Cullen. That joy in his voice had faded quickly, "Bull no like what he doesn't know things. Why exactly is that elf so important?"

 

Krem spoke up, "I heard whispers she's the only one that can close the breach."

 

Iron Bull did a double take and started howling with laughter, "That tiny -HAHAHA - THAT SMALL WOMAN?! You're shitting me!"

When The Iron Bull saw that Krem wasn't laughing, he immediately pushed Cullen aside and stood in front of Heidi, scaring everyone with his speed and nearly made Heidi pass out in fear.

 

"So small one, do you have a name?"

 

Heidi nodded but didn't speak. She was visibly shaking and that's when Iron Bull nodded to himself, "Ah. I see. Would this help?" 

He began to kneel. Even on his knees, he was still a few feet taller, but now their eyes were meeting and Heidi smirked, blushed and nervously laughed at the small action,

 

"Uh... My nam-names Adelaide. But you can call me Heidi for short."

 

The Iron Bull put out his hand for her, she hesitated but slowly put her hand in his. Even though his hand completely engulfed hers, the handshake was gentle and soft. Heidi stared at their hands, stunned for a moment until she heard his booming voice again,

 

"My name, as I'm sure you've heard, is The Iron Bull. But you can call me Bull for short." He winked at her and stood back up, "And by the looks of it, you need a frontline bodyguard. I'm your man. Whatever it is - demons, dragons? The bigger, the better. And there's one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?"

 

Heidi stood completely dumbstruck, "Uh, no."

 

Iron Bull chuckled, "Let's just say they are Quari spies... or well, us. The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause a whole lot of trouble everywhere. Hell, it's already started."

 

Heidi lifted her hand, "Tell me about it."

 

It flickered green for a moment which grabbed Bull's attention, "Well...ahem. Aside from that. I was ordered to join the Inquisition. Gather information, report back. Spy stuff."

 

Varric approached, appearing even smaller beside the Iron Bull compared to Heidi, but he was not even a moment scared, "And let me guess, you get information from them which you're willing to trade at what price?"

 

The Iron Bull crossed his arms, "Simple. We want to be on the side that's actually going to help stop this shit. Hire us on, and I'll share that information with your people."

 

Heidi looked towards the others but no one seemed to interject. She looked into the Iron Bulls eyes. In that moment, she not only trusted Krem's words, a human's words, but she trusted a  ~~creature~~ being she had never seen before. She looked back to Bull and nodded, "The Iron Bull and his chargers. Welcome aboard the Inquisition." 

A loud howling laughter came out of Bull and his chargers. They all began to gather their supplies as Bull grabbed a drink and cheered to the new victory and many more to come. Heidi smirked and carefully followed the group as they began making their way back to their camp.

 

Cullen gently tugged on Heidi's arm and whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Do you mind if we talk- in private?"

 

Heidi blushed but nodded, following him off towards an abandon farm house. Cullen ran both of his hands through his hair and exhaled loudly, "In all my days did I ever think I'd be taking orders from someone again. Especially from-."

 

Heidi felt like whatever he was referring to was going over her head. She crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

 

Cullen stood before her and she could tell he was holding back his anger, "Not only did we put our trust in a strangers guide, but we are now trusting a group, and probably the Quari themselves."

 

Heidi shrugged, "What's so bad about that-"

 

"YOU-" Cullen took a breath, "You have been making these calls, near chances that these very well could've been traps. Do you realize how important your life is?"

 

Heidi felt a chill go down her back, but she still wasn't grasping anything, "I'm-I don't know."

 

Cullen carefully gripped onto her arms, "Please, whenever something this big happens, we need to discuss things. Go over a plan. Be ready for anything-"

 

"We did-"

 

"We need to focus on keeping you safe. Because, as far as we're concerned, YOU are the only one that can close that breach. YOU are the only one that can stop this... and that's why we need to keep you safe!"

 

Heidi's hands began to gently shake but she hid them and carefully pulled away from Cullen,

"I appreciate your concern. I do, and I get how important this is for everyone. But YOU need to understand that I can take care of myself. Wouldn't be the first time someones tried to kill me."

 

Cullen's eyes went wide but Heidi wasn't willing to share details. She broke away from Cullen and nearly ran back to the camp. Her body was trembling as thoughts from the past came rushing into her tired mind. She nearly fell into her make shift bed, pulled her scarf over her eyes and gently cried herself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

_"You are nothing."_

_A blade came to Heidi's eyes, falling to the ground as a laugh echoed into her mind._

_She felt a soft breeze on her arms. Something warm touched her face but when she opened her eyes, she was falling down a dark hole. The fall came to a halt as she landed on air, hovering near inches from the stone ground. With a few deep breaths, Heidi was dropped to the ground. She groaned and lifted herself up, dusting off the debris that stuck to her arms. She looked up and found a familiar stone wall. She reached out, touching the grooves, examining each crack, feeling the detail drag by her finger tips. She found a corner that brought her to a stair case leading into a dark hall way. She carefully walked up, trying to talk but no words left her mouth. Heidi felt a weight in her chest, finding it slightly harder to breathe. Panic filled her bones she she rushed to the top platform and found the dark room. She tried to look back but just as before, her mind wasn't letting her see._

_Slowly, Heidi moved forward, watching her figure get engulfed by darkness. That's when she saw the Templar._

_The Templar that tried to kill her._

_She froze, unable to run or scream. He began chuckling, laughter growing around her,_

_"Thought you could escape? Just like the rest of them?"_

_The laughter grew until she covered her ears, screaming for the Templar to stop. Begging for him to stop._

_It all halted as she watched as a blade ran through his chest. He continued to laugh as blood clogged his throat and he fell to the ground. Standing behind him was a man in tattered clothes, a large hat hiding his face but the one thing she noticed were his bright blue eyes. She was breathing heavily, looking towards this stranger. She tried to thank him, even gently waved hello until she felt something behind her. She froze as the boy shook with fear and began screaming,_

_"RUN!"_

_Heidi's feet were frozen as she felt a rough, heavy weight fall onto her shoulders. She looked down and saw a bright, deep red clawed hand. She went to turn-_

 

"Adelaide! Get your ass up!"

She woke with a start and punched the person in front of her. A gasp immediately broke through and covered her mouth in surprise, "OH MY GOD VARRIC I'M SO SORRY!"

He chuckled and wiped his mouth. Clearly she drew some blood. "Guess I deserved that. Anyways, we're headed back to Haven. Gotta get the chargers settled and plan our travels to the mages."

 

 

Back in Haven, things were getting chaotic. Josephine was doing her best to keep the peace between templars and mages that had arrived for help, not to mention others being raided during the Breach chaos. Others believed they deserved more than others because of their work or how much their kind had suffered more. Even Haven's leader was getting fed up with their land being taken, even though the state of the world was coming to an end, all people cared about was being better than someone else. When Josephine saw them return, the tension in her body evaporated and relief filled her bones,

 

"Thank the Maker you all made it."

Heidi didn't bother staying. Whatever updates she had, Heidi knew she would give to Cassandra and Cullen. Her body was shaking and her lack of sleep was catching up to her. After her conversation with Cullen, she didn't want to be in the same area as him. She dropped off some supplies to the armoury before borrowing one of the horses and taking off further away from Haven. She was far enough that the training could barely be heard. It was peaceful and quiet where she was. She fed the horse some food before walking towards a fallen tree. She looked around, cleared off the tree of snow and sat down. She sighed and for the first time, she realized how much she missed being home. Tears threatened her eyes but she was afraid someone was watching or would happen to stumble into her path. She carefully slid to the ground and settled herself on the ground, not even caring about the snow melting around her. Before she realized, exhaustion hit her and she dozed off.

 

She felt a small tug on her arm when she opened her eyes and noticed it was much darker now. She turned up to see the horse was tugging. She giggled and pet the horse. Heidi hopped on and made her way back to the Chantry. She stepped into Josephine's office, 

"Just the person I wanted to see! Please, take a seat." 

 

Heidi hesitated before taking her staff and leaning it against the desk, sitting in the chair in front of Josephine's desk. Her smile seemed somewhat forced. She carefully lifted a tea pot and nudged her head towards Heidi,

"How rude of me, would you like some? It's been quite cold today."

 

Heidi's cheeks warmed and cheerfully nodded, "That would be...honestly wonderful."

 

Josephine warmed and gently giggled at Heidi's response. She quickly poured a small cup for Heidi, who took the cup in hand and warmed her finger tips. 

"Thank you."

 

Josephine smirked and happily presented a letter addressed to _Adelaide_. Heidi looked at it,

"Is this from home?"

  
Josephine seemed somewhat torn by the suggestion, "No...but it might take your mind off of..well, everything right now."

Heidi took took the letter, unfazed by what it was, "Uh, thank you?"

Josephine's smile turned sideways, "It's an invitation."

Heidi carefully turned the letter in hand and opened it, "To the Inquisition, and the mark barer? Sounds a little daunting."

Josephine took a sip of her tea and chuckled, "It's a party. Madame De Fer. Also known as the Iron Lady."

Heidi quickly delved into the letter. Nothing stuck out aside from the fact that it was a party and that she was personally invited to be a guest. If this was Josephine's way of distracting Heidi, it made her nervous to see what her other options were.

Heidi held the letter for a moment longer, letting her tea cool at an unfortunate level, "I appreciate your concern Josephine, but is this... really a good idea?"

Josephine seemed stunned and waved her arms, "Of course it is. Besides, you'll be getting away from the Commander for a little while."

Heidi froze for a moment. Josephine continued, "I know you two got into an argument. Doesn't take much to connect that. Just take the invite, have fun and who knows what'll come from it. I know it'll be a change of pace, but it could add more allies to our ranks."

Heidi stood, grabbed her staff, "Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

 

 

Heidi stormed back into Haven, Vivienne on her tail. Immediately, a groan came out of Vivianne that set Heidi's mind ablaze, "This place is ghastly."

Grinding her teeth together, Heidi turned to Vivienne with a forced smile, "It's the best they could do considering the circumstances."

Vivienne sighed, "What a waste."

Heidi turned and stormed back into Josephine's office, who was immediately hiding behind her board, "Did...it go well?"

Heidi glared at her, "If she calls me hedge mage one more time, I'm going to lose it..."

 

 

With the inquisition having many connections, everyone felt now was the ultimate time to approach the mages. Everyone but a stubborn few. Heidi knew moping around and doing little tasks here and there was ultimately setting them back from the main plan, but they couldn't do this alone. She of all people knew that, however, with the many forces, new friends and soldiers around, Heidi felt the most isolated. Stared at. Even felt she scared some people around her. Cullen's words still haunted her. She was the one who opened the breach and was very well the only one able to close it. But why her? Why did it have to be her? She was no one... she was nothing but an elf. A small, fumbling mage.

 

Heidi's thoughts evaporated when she felt Varric nudge her. He had a small bruise on his cheek from where she punched him. She still winced and felt guilt build up, but that all faded when she looked up ahead where Varric's eye's were glued.

"What in the hell-"

 

Before he could finish, something pulled Heidi to the ground. She got knocked hard on her back and felt something scratch her legs. A loud screech filled the air as she looked into the face of a terror demon. Bull made quick work of it and blasted it to the other side of the cliff. Heidi was fast on her feet as she came eye to eye with a broken rift. She looked around and saw more demons headed her way. She wasted no time and began to use her mark, when something came lunging at her, knocking her out for a moment.

 

_You didn't think you could leave? I own you, you filthy knife ear._

  

Heidi blinked herself out of the dream, feeling warmth on her ear, blood coming into contact with her hand. She felt herself grow pale at the sight as she found the giant culprit. The rage demon was growing before her eyes when she noticed a circle appear below it, slowing it down. Her eyes grew wide as she stood and watched it go at a pace where it was almost froze,

 

"In all my days-"

 

A circle appeared beside it, one of the terror demons appeared inside and she noticed, unlike the rage demon, it was speeding up it's process. Heidi wasted no more time and threw as much ice at it, freezing it in place, but it immediately unfroze. With one final blow from Bull, Heidi jumped at the rage demon, but felt the fire burn into her skin for a moment, slowing down just as the creature did. Her mind pounded as she blacked out once again.

 

_Get back here you rabbit! Don't think you can hide from me!_

 

She felt a splash of water awaken her as she came into focus, Cassandra above her, "Are you alright?"

 

Heidi felt her head pounding lightly, her ears ringing from the after math. 

"What...was that?"

 

Cassandra chuckled, "We don't know what these rifts can do...in the meantime, do you mind closing it?"

 

Heidi looked around and noticed they had a moment to relax as the beasts were gone and only the rift remained. She cleared it effortlessly, but her hand tingled slightly more than usual. 

"I hope this has nothing to do with the mages."

 

Bull snorted, "This probably has everything to do with the mages."

 

Varric nodded, "Nothing beats mages these days, am I right? Wait no.. that would be the templars."

 

Bull laughed and patted Varric on the shoulder, "Oh, one for you!"

 

Solas couldn't keep quiet any longer. Heidi almost forgot he was even there, "Enough with this pestering. Are we approaching the mages or not?"

Heidi's mind was in too many places at once. Whatever was causing this was bigger than she thought. Part of her wanted to flee, but they already came this far to find the mages. The Redcliffe gate began to open as an Inquisition spy stepped through and bowed to the group,

 

"We've spread word of the Inquisitions arrival, but I must warn you, no one was expecting us."

 

Heidi felt herself grow cold, "No one? Not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

 

The spy shook their head, "If she was, she hasn't told anyone. In the meantime, we've cleared the Tavern. The negotiating will be held there."

 

Heidi didn't know how to respond expect look at the group, "Well? Is this... what we were hoping?"

 

Cassandra nodded, carefully sheathing her sword, "It's best we be on our watch. Iron Bull, keep guard?"

He winked at Cassandra, "Don't need to ask me twice."

Solas groaned but Heidi smirked at the change of mood, "Well, let's do this."

 

Before they had a chance to follow the spy in, another elf appeared, out of breath running towards the group.

"Inquisition! My apologies. Magister Alexius is in charge now, but he has yet to arrive. He will join us shortly if you would like to follow me."

Heidi held herself in spot. Cassandra made the first move, as the rest followed with Bull at the rear.

 

Entering the Tavern had been like stepping into one of Heidi's nightmares. The lights around were dim, keeping those in the shadow's hidden and well protected. All the light in the room kept a spotlight on Heidi as all eyes fell on them. It was quiet except for the sound of staffs being held tightly, leather rubbing against bodies and the floor boards creaking beneath the multiple bodies that held the safety of one woman. They parted only when Heidi approached. She didn't look happy to see any of them,

 

"Welcome, agents of the Inquisition. What has brought you all to Redcliffe?"

 

Heidi was stunned for a moment. Even Cassandra seemed dumbstruck, "Is-is this a game or something?"

 

Fiona seemed unfazed by their mention, "I do not play games."

 

"Were you not the one that approached us in Val Royeaux?"

 

Fiona looked to her men but shook her head, "You must be mistaken. I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave." 

 

Solas huffed at her, "There was no mistake. We were there when the Templar's so rudely interrupted and left. You invited us here."

 

Fiona seemed stunned. Heidi was starting to believe that the Fiona they met was not her. Fiona was stumped, "The Templar's left Val Royeaux? What a strange time this is. Whomever brought you here... the situation has changed. The free mages have... already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium."

 

Bull nearly spit, "An alliance with _them_?"

 

Cassandra agreed, "Do you not fear all of Thedas turning on you?"

 

Solas spoke the calmest he could in the situation, "I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better treatment than to be slaves of them."

 

Fiona cut them off, "Unfortunately, I no longer have authority to negotiate with you-"

 

Just as Heidi was going to approach the question of who, the door to the Tavern opened, and in walked the man in question. His voice filled the area, a tone all too happy considering the situation at hand.

 

"Welcome my friends. I apologize for not greeting you earlier." 

 

Fiona hummed in return, "Agents of the Inquisition. Allow me to introduce-"

 

The man scowled at Fiona, "Allow ME to introduce myself. Magister Gereon Alexius." He quickly bowed, but only had his gaze on Heidi, "We are in command of the Mages in the south. And you, are a survivor, no? The one from the Fade? Interesting..."

 

Heidi coughed, "Uh-we've come to ask the Mages for help. To close the Breach."

 

Alexius laughed, "Right to business I see. I understand, of course. Shall we?"

 

Alexius led Heidi to a secluded table near by. She hesitated but Cassandra nodded for her to go forward. She took a big breath and followed him to the table, sitting directly in front. Bull gave her a quick nod to let her know he'd be ready to tackle if anything were to happen. Alexius took to waving towards a man not too far from him,

"Felix? Would you send for a scribe? Pardon my manners, this is Felix, my son."

 

Felix's smile was warm as he fully bowed towards Heidi. She bowed her head to him and couldn't help a small giggle, "Pleasure, Felix."

 

Alexius continued without pause, "I'm not surprised you approached us. The Breach is not an easy task that many could handle. There's no telling how many mages we will need for this endeavour. Ambitious indeed."

 

Heidi's eyes watered, feeling the weight of the importance of the mages, "Please Alexius, does this mean we could come to an agreement? Will you - and the mages help?"

Alexius seemed hesitant, "There will have to be m-"

Just then, Felix entered. Alexius stood without hesitating, Heidi doing the same, catching Felix as he fell and almost falling with him. Heidi struggled to stand, scared from the scene, "Are you alright?"

Felix steadied himself against the table, "My lady, please forgive me."

Alexius gave Heidi no time to process the scene as he held his son, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine father, really."

He wasted no time as he dragged his son away, "Come now. I'll get the powders. Please excuse me friends. We will have to continue another time. Fiona, I will need you back at the castle and for the Inquisition, I will send word and we shall meet again."

 

As the group left, Heidi felt something rough in her hands. She looked down and saw a letter in the form of a triangle. The others gathered as Heidi unfolded the letter, 

"Come to the Chantry. You are in danger?"

 

Cassandra grabbed the note, "Could be a trap?"

 

Bull snorted, "If it were, why not kill us here? Why not tell us?"

 

Heidi didn't like the image but couldn't agree more. She looked towards Varric and Solas, "Well?"

 

Varric shrugged, "Least we could do is check it out?

Solas hummed in agreement, "He's right."

Varric gasped, "Did we just agree on something, chuckles?"

 

Solas glared at him but Heidi couldn't help but snort. Cassandra kept looking over the note, almost staring at it as if it were to burst into flames. Heidi felt her hand begin to tense and quickly rubbed it. Whatever was coming next, she could feel it wasn't good. Bull noticed and quickly nudged her side,

"Whatever this is, we'll kill it."

Cassandra gathered the letter into a ball and threw it to the closest fire, "So be it. To the Chantry?"

 

As they left the Tavern, the Chantry was an easy sight to find. It rested on the top of the hill, glowing in the moon light. They scouted around, making sure no curious eyes followed as they gathered into the Chantry. The second they entered, sparks flew from Heidi's hand, the tension only growing and spreading down her arm. Heidi gave a groan and nearly fell to her knees. The rest of them gathered in front of her as she saw the outline of the rift above their heads. She head a few lightening sparks and a staff hitting the ground as it created a burst of flames. The pain in her arm had all but disappeared the second she heard the demons fall. She stood, and was greeted by a male, human and clearly a mage. His smirk stood out in Heidi's mind, moustache outlining his sarcastic smile. For a stranger, Heidi found him oddly handsome. Her thought was broken when he twirled his staff and looked their way, sweating from the encounter and nearly shouted as more demons approached,

 

"Oh, good! You're here. Now, help me close this, would you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. theres that.  
> LOL The mage battle shall continue with Dorian in the next... and eventually.. our main man will be introduced ;)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU to my lovely friend, Chillyrose (Tumblr: http://chillyrose.tumblr.com/) for handing me this idea. This idea, character and other bits are originally hers and she's allowing me to transform and use it to turn into a full story! 
> 
> I'm excited to get this going and I truly hope I don't disappoint!


End file.
